Solo quería unas vacaciones contigo
by KaiD23
Summary: Si viajas a otro país es mejor estar informado de ciertas cosas, aunque sea solo para saber donde te metes. Desafío 'Vacaciones' del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la BBC y a al magnifico Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, solo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Pairing: **Sherlock/John

**País** asignado para el desafío: República Dominicana.

Para hacer la historia me he basado en algunas creencias omitos populares, algo de gastronomía y alguna que otra noticia sobre... Bueno, al final están todas las aclaraciones, no quiero desvelar nada antes de tiempo. Disfruten!

PD. Perdonen si hay algún error con respecto a la cultura o si he ofendido a alguien, he intentado investigar el máximo para saber de que hablo y en ningún momento mis intenciones fueron las de molestar a alguien. Y también por el posible OoC.

* * *

**Solo quería unas vacaciones contigo...**

—Sherlock sabes que realmente aprecio tus muestras de afecto pero espero que sepas reconocer que aquel momento no fue el más adecuado –John se encontraba sentado y resignado en uno de los incómodos bancos de aquel lugar–.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que supiera que ESTO iba a pasar? –le respondió el detective un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba John y dando énfasis en la palabra "esto" mientras extendía sus brazos para hacer referencia al lugar.

—Te pedí por favor que te informaras un poco sobre la cultura local en el avión.

—¡Esto! No es cultura local.

—Eso ya lo se pero tampoco te tendrías que haber puesto a discutir con esa pobre mujer nomas salir del hotel ¡Ni siquiera llegamos hasta la playa!

—Intento timarnos John –Sherlock miro ha John con asombro ¿es que acaso el doctor no esta a su lado cuando paso? Sí, si que estaba sino, en ese instante, no se encontrarían allí sentados.

—No nos estaba timando, era algo típico del lugar. Solo un pequeño recuerdo con una historia detrás.

—Claro, porque es de lo más normal comprar amuletos contra las fechorías que nos podrían hacer unas brujas.

—No estábamos obligados a comprarlo, simplemente, hubieras podido ignorar esos comentarios y retomar nuestro camino pero no –John se estaba desesperando al recordar la situación–. ¡El magnífico Sherlock Holmes tenía que exponer todos y cada uno de los porqué las brujas, _los galipotes, los zánganos, las ciguapas_ (1) y no se cuantos más personajes de la creencia dominicana NUNCA han existido o existirán!

Sherlock no dijo nada, él tenia razón ¿Cómo diablos la gente podía creer semejantes disparates? Él solo había expuesto la verdad, como siempre.

—Y por si fuera poco, me utilizaste para acabar de sacarla de sus casillas.

—No recuerdo que te quejas en ese momento.

—Sherl- Oh! Déjalo... –John dejo escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo para intentar tranquilizarse mientras se acomodaba (otra vez) en esos malditos bancos.

John había estado en la guerra por lo que el factor que lo incomodaba no era el sitio en sí, más bien, era la tensión que había entre él y Sherlock. El viaje hacia la República Dominicana había sido un regalo de Mycroft por haber "ayudado" al gobierno británico y porque Sherlock no había querido aceptar la paga por el trabajo -aunque cuando Mycroft llego con los billetes tampoco los acepto, fue John quien se emociono con la idea de conocer el país y por consiguiente Sherlock los guardo.

La cuestiones que el caso aquella vez había desesperado al detective _un poco_. No era nada del otro mundo solo unas cartas con unos códigos estúpidos y unas cuentas que estaban siendo saqueadas pero lo que desconcertaba al servicio secreto -y por lo cual necesitaban a Sherlock- era que no había rastro de cómo conseguían entrar a las cuentas ni el significado real de las cartas. Cuando las cuentas eran saqueadas, el criminal aparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dejar una hora exacta de lo sucedido, al día siguiente llegaba una carta con algunos signos, entonces era cuando se daban cuenta que les había pasado a las cuentas.

Cuando Sherlock entro en el caso no tardo en encontrar un tercer factor: un asesinato. El primer día era la cuenta saqueada, el segundo la carta y el tercero la muerte. Este ciclo se repetía con la única variación que al pasar los tres días el criminal dejaba un tiempo indefinido para volver a atacar, aunque en los últimos días apenas dejaba dos o tres días de separación.

Lo que desesperaba a Sherlock era el equipo que le había puesto su hermano -porque según Mycroft era un secreto de estado y Scotland Yard no podía participar, ni siquiera John podría escribir algo de aquello-. Su nuevo equipo era total y claramente inepto, al menos a ojos de Sherlock. No había nada que hicieran bien, normal que no descubrieran lo sucedido el tercer día. Sherlock daba gracias por que no fueran tan estúpidos como Anderson porque estaba seguro que hubiera matado a su hermano por ponerlo en un Dino-escuadrón (2) para resolver un caso.

John estaba totalmente seguro que mientras el caso duro Sherlock no pego ojo y pondría la mano en el fuego al decir que hasta el día de hoy tampoco lo había hecho. El detective debía estar agotado, aunque su cuerpo no lo manifestara abiertamente, además el jetlag le acabaría pasando factura. John también recuerda que antes del maldito caso los dos habían discutido, acabando por dormir en camas diferentes y sin tocarse ni besarse, nada de nada.

Haber discutido por algo que no recordaba y volver a hacerlo por una estupidez no estaba arreglando nada.

—La culpa es de Mycroft –Bien, vuelta al rodeo.

—¿Y cómo has llegado a ese punto?

—Si él no nos hubiera dado los billetes no estaríamos aquí, es más, estaríamos tomando te y comiendo algunas galletas caseras de la Sra. Hudson. No recuerdo ni porque las acepte. ¿Para qué querría venir a este estúpido país contigo? En serio, por-.

—Sherlock no sigas –lo corto John.

—¿Porqué? Es la verdad, no entiendo...

—Pues yo sí. -se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala-. ¡A mi me apetecía venir a un país desconocido y exótico contigo. Me apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas contigo conociendo lugares o comiendo cosas nuevas. Me apetecía encontrar algo lejos de casa con lo que no te estuvieras todo le día quejando! Me... -Sherlock miraba a John con cara de asombro, pocos segundos después de la explosión del doctor se percato de cual fue su error al formular esa pregunta. John se veía agitado, dejo ir un suspiro resignado (¿Cuántos llevaba ya?) y se dejo caer en el mismo sitio que estaba hacia unos segundos-. Solo quería unas vacaciones contigo.

Sherlock lo observo durante unos escasos segundos.

—John yo...

—Señores Holmes y Watson su fianza ha sido pagada, pueden salir.

Al escuchar aquello John se puso rápidamente de pie y salió de la celda, cuando Sherlock reacciono hizo lo mismo e intento alcanzar a John. Pocos minutos después de salir de la comisara y caminar en silencio el móvil de Sherlock sonó. Era Mycroft.

_Una buena manera de pasar sus vacaciones hermanito – MH_.

Bien pensándolo mejor puede que exagerara un poco hace unas horas, pero aquella mujer se lo merecía.

_**FLASHBACK**_

—Le repito que es completamente imposible que existan esas cosas.

—Y yo le digo jovencito que como siga pensando de esa manera nunca va a conocer el amor. Es imposible que si no cree en la magia consiga enamorarse.

Esa vieja había tocado un punto sensible en Sherlock y ahora lo lamentaría. Era verdad que Sherlock no había conocido el amor hasta hacia poco pero ahora él tenía a SU John y esa bruja (sin poderes claro esta) no era nadie para decir que no estaba enamorado del rubio... sí aquel era cursi y Sherlock nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero era la verdad.

Sherlock aparto la vista de esa mujer y comenzó a buscar a su compañero quien al comenzar la discusión y ver que sería imposible de para decidió alejarse para mirar un poco los otros puestos. Sherlock no tardo en localizarlo, pues no estaba tan lejos, se acerco a él, lo jalo del brazo y se puso enfrente de esa arrogante vieja y dijo:

—Con que no ¿eh?

Para después plantarle un beso de lo más apasionado a John, la mujer los miro atónita y sin saber que decir. No tardo en dejar escapar un grito ahogado al ver como el beso se profundizaba y empezaba a ser algo más... deseoso por llegar a otra parte.

Poco después John y Sherlock eran arrestados por exhibicionismo (aunque solo llegaron a besarse y puede que Sherlock tocara un poco del abdomen de John por debajo de la camisa) (3).

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sherlock podía ver a un poco más delante la espalda de John, se encontraba tenso y en ese momento el moreno recordó que tampoco habían comido nada des de que llegaron (también recordó que no había dormido nada y el cambio de hora seguramente estaba irritando un poco a John). Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor una de las pocas cosas que le habían llamado la atención del libro que John le había dejado en el avión para que supiera un poco del sitio al que iban.

Mientras tanto John se encontraba reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, tal vez no debería haber discutido con Sherlock por aquello después de todo él también hacia tiempo que quería sentir al detective como antes. Y Sherlock no era de los que mostraran afecto en público como si fuera parte de una pareja de adolescentes acarameladas, normalmente cuando lo hacia era porque realmente quería hacerlo o... bueno, normalmente Sherlock hacia lo que quería pero no era propenso a demostrar amor en publico así que algo debía haberlo echo actuar de aquella manera ¿no?

John debía aclararlo.

—Sherlock oye... –Cuando John se giro pudo darse cuenta que el detective había desaparecido, eso había sido demasiado rápido. Podría jurar que unos segundos antes estaba justo detrás de él.

Genial, lo que le faltaba ahora, perder a Sherlock.

No tardo en ponerse en marcha para rehacer el camino hasta la comisaria, tal vez solo se había parado en algún lado. Solo había dado tres pasos para regresar cuando alguien le puso una cosa redonda, de color crema y con unos agujeritos en el centro, al girarse para ver el rostro del extraño encontró con que no era tan extraño, aunque un Sherlock ofreciéndole algo de comida era un poco sospechoso (por anteriores experiencias).

John lo miro confuso unos segundos, luego agarro aquella pasta que le ofrecía y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas -reservadas para Sherlock-. No hacían falta palabras, era una disculpa, un perdonado y un gracias con solo un acto.

—¿Qué es esto? –acabo por preguntar John para volver a la normalidad.

—Algo que me llamo la atención en esa guía que me distes -John lo miro asombrado ¿de verdad le había echo caso y había leído el libro?-. Sí John, leí el libro, bueno no lo leí exactamente pero si lo ojee y encontré estas cosas -dijo mientras subía su pasta para que se viera bien-, es algo típico de aquí y se llama Yaniqueques.

John asintió, tenia buen aspecto y desprendía un olor muy rico, estaban acabados de hacer así que aun conservaban algo de calor. No se entretuvo más y le dio un bocado, la verdad es que se moría de hambre. Y estaba realmente bueno.

—O también conocidos en otros lugares -volvió a escuchar la voz de Sherlock y alzo la mirada para prestarle atención- _Johnny Cakes_ (4).

Bien, eso si que era una sorpresa. John no pudo evitar soltar una risa, así que por eso le habían llamado la atención al detective, era algo divertido y halagador. Un buen cumplido de parte del detective, siempre tan sutil, nunca cambiaria.

—Está bueno, aunque... -Sherlock capturo los ojos divertidos de John con los suyos, algo más _juguetones_- tu tienes mejor sabor.

Sherlock acabo aquella frase con una sonrisa y John no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder, la sutileza parece que había desaparecido. De repente Sherlock se giro y comenzó a caminar diciendo:

—Volvamos al hotel me apetece estar a solas contigo y descansar.

Ahora John estaba seguro al 100% de que Sherlock también lo había extrañado y que cuando llegaran al hotel lo que menos harían seria descansar (más bien, recuperarían el tiempo perdido).

Sherlock era realmente incorregible pero bueno, él se había enamorado de ese sociópata incorregible y que gracia tendría el intentar cambiarlo. John lo amaba por quien era.

* * *

=_= Que cursi que me ha quedado el final, ¿verdad _lechuguita_? Tú seguro tendrás alguna queja por sobredosis de azúcar :P

Sinceramente, para mí las típicas vacaciones de Sherlock y John serán siempre aquellas en las cuales acaben metidos en algún lío. Aun así no estoy muy segura de que esto era lo que se tenía que hacer para el desafío, apenas he dicho algo de la República Dominica, más bien me he centrado en la parejita, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado.

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) - Galipotes: Brujos o curanderos que convierten a las personas en animales.

- Zánganos: Con los mismos poderes que los galipotes pero caminan dando zancadas.

- Ciguapa: Bellas mujeres de largos cabellos y con los pies hacia atrás. Solo salen de noche y son muy tímidas.

(2) Vale, hay muchas bromas con Anderson y su dinosaurio así que me hizo gracia ponerle ese nombre a la brigada XD

(3) Sí, esto pasa (aunque puede que haya exagerado por solo un beso). Encontré un articulo sobre dos turistas homosexuales que fueron arrestados en la República Dominicana por "mantener relaciones sexuales en publico", no se realmente lo que estarían haciendo, pero por lo visto una mujer los denuncio a la policía y estos los encarcelaron hasta que pagaron unos 370 dólares. Como esta el mundo ¿no?

(4) En serio, se llaman así y fue un descubrimiento totalmente inesperado en medio de mi búsqueda de _"Sobre que demonios voy ha escribir sin tener nada en mente"_. Por lo visto son unos pastelitos (miren la foto) norte americanos y con el cambio de lengua en la República Dominicana quedaron como Yaniqueques, aunque la receta es un poco diferente a la original.

- Por si alguien se lo preguntaba: Mycroft fue quien pago la fianza.

* * *

Bye! _Kai-san._


End file.
